


Clear as Day

by Impmon



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Isolation, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, lots of fluff in the future, my first moomins fic!, slow slow slooowwww ass burn, slowburn, the-joxer-and-the-fiddle on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Snufkin is excited to see Moomin and Co. again after a long winter. Still, despite his eagerness, something is eating away at him, planting a seed of doubt in his mind. Meanwhile, Moomin is awaiting Snufkin's arrival. But, what happens when Snufkin is late? Four days late, in fact. Moomin wonders what could have happened to his normally punctual friend, and he's determined to find out.





	1. Night Troubles

It was familiar, thought the Snufkin. Too familiar.

The way the sun sparkled in the blue sky, the way the wind was warm and playful as it threatened to steal the hat from off of his head, and the way it sent apple blossoms cascading down from above. The way Moominvalley unfolding before him like it always had.

It was the most perfect first day of spring in the Snufkin’s memory. The weather was perfect, and his stomach was full of eager butterflies, desperately trying to escape his body so that they could fly ahead and see his friends even sooner. He wondered if Moomintroll had beaten him to the bridge this morning. It was a rare thing, but sometimes he did awake the night before Snufkin arrived. The Snufkin felt the corners of his mouth upturn all on their own accord as he remembered the last time Moomin had surprised him that way. His whole face had lit up in pride, and his smile had been electrifying. Snufkin was determined to be first, this year, though. He wouldn’t lose to him again.

He stepped officially out of the woods and into the field, and let out a fond sigh. He dug his harmonica out of his pocket, and he brought it to his lips. It took just a moment for his fingers and lips to find the first note of Moomin’s song, and the rest followed naturally, as native to him as breathing, as he made his way down the path. He grinned suddenly, stilting the song by a half-note, when he saw that the bridge was empty. He had won this time, afterall!

He placed himself on his usual seat on the low wall, and sat, and waited, and played, excited despite himself, hoping Moomin would want to hear the new song he had found during his travels.

But, Moomin didn’t come.

It was strange. So very strange. Rather unlike Moomin, thought the Snufkin, to be late. Sure, it had happened once or twice in the past under dire circumstances, but to not even be greeted by Little My, the Snorkmaiden, or even Sniff? Something was very wrong, he felt it in his gut, and yet something kept him rooted to his place.

Was it pride? Was he really too proud to go see Moomin himself? Shame at being, for lack of a better phrase, stood up? No, neither. There was a nagging feeling that kept him from investigating, and Snufkin recognized it as fear. This was far too familiar to the Snufkin, beyond deja vu or memories of a past spring. He had walked these very steps before, and he knew he was in the calm before the storm. The mounting event before the climax. Whatever happened next, he knew he wouldn’t like it. So, he stayed. He played. He hoped for something unexpected to happen.

The sun was setting, now. He had wasted an entire day hoping against hope. Slowly, cautiously, he climbed down the bridge, and walked up the path to the Moomin house. He raised a fist to knock on their front door, and hesitated only a moment before knocking twice, quickly. He heard footsteps approaching the door, and he shifted his weight anxiously, and hoped the brim of his hat would conceal his face enough to hide his nerves.

The door swung open, and he made long eye contact with Little My. Neither of them moved.

Snufkin cleared his throat. “Hello, Little My.” He greeted, smiling weakly. “Is Moomin home?”

Little My narrowed her eyes at him. “What took you so long?” She demanded.

The Snufkin shrugged. “Moomin never came to greet me.” He admitted.

“Oh, yes, I thought something felt wrong about today.” Little My agreed, “In fact, he hasn’t mentioned you at all since we’ve woken up! Isn’t that strange?”

Snufkin bit the inside of his cheek to mask the way that Little My’s characteristically tactless words had hurt. “Very strange, yes. Mind letting me in?”

“Don’t let me stop you.” She said, walking into the house. Snufkin closed the door behind him.

“Oh, Snufkin.” Moominpappa said as Snufkin stepped into the family room. “I was wondering what had become of you.”

“Yes, we were getting quite worried.” Agreed Moominmamma from her seat beside him. She placed her embroidery in her lap. “Did something happen?”

“No, it was a pleasant trip.” Snufkin shook his head. “I was only wondering what had happened to Moomin.”

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry.” Moominpappa told him. Then he stopped, and put a contemplative hand on his cheek. “We had thought maybe he had gotten sick, or hit his head. Usually he would be right out that door first thing in the morning, but it was like he forgot.”

The Snufkin’s heart twisted painfully, but his face remained stubbornly impassive.

“Oh, don’t you worry, dear.” Moominmamma soothed. “I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about. Sometimes we can be a little absent minded after such a long sleep. I’m sure he’ll be tripping over his feet making it up to you tomorrow morning.”

“No, that won’t be necessary at all.” Snufkin dismissed with a gentle smile. “I would just like to see him, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Moominpappa said. “Er, Moomin!” he called, “You have a guest!”

Snufkin turned to face the stairway. Moomin’s door squeaked open, and the Snufkin could hear him padding lazily across the floor. He stepped onto the stairway, and Snufkin’s anxieties eased slightly at the sight of him. So it was true, he was okay. Moomin made it halfway down the stairs, before he looked at the Snufkin.

He froze. Something was very, very wrong with the way Moomin looked at him.

“Mama…?” Moomin asked, shifting his gaze from Snufkin to Moominmamma. “Who is this?”

Snufkin’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped for a split second, before he snapped it shut.

“Who…?” Moominpappa furrowed his eyebrows. “Moomin, are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, what gives!? Don’t you remember Snufkin!?” Little My demanded.

“Snufkin?” Moomin asked. He looked at the Snufkin. “Is that your name? I’m sorry, I’m Moomin!” He greeted with a warm grin, hopping the rest of the way down the stairs and offering him a paw to shake. “Have we met?”

Snufkin wouldn’t, couldn’t, move to shake Moomin’s paw. He only stared.

“Oh, Moomin,” Moominmamma scrambled to her feet and across the family room. She pulled Moomin to face her and put a hand on his forehead. “Oh, something must be terribly wrong. He doesn’t have a fever.”

“Wrong? What are you talking about?” Moomin asked, giving Snufkin a confused look.

“What do you mean!” Little My demanded, running over to him and pointing wildly at Snufkin. “That’s your best friend! Don’t tell me you don’t remember!?”

“Best friend?” Moomin asked. He laughed lightly and shook his head. “No, my best friend is Snorkmaiden, everyone knows that.”

“M-Moomin.” Snufkin choked out. He cleared his throat and focused his eyes on the floor for just a second. Then he slowly made eye contact again, knowing that Moomin would see the fear in his eyes in a moment. His throat tightened. There was no flash of recognition in Moomin’s eyes. “You really don’t remember me?”

Moomin frowned and shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Perhaps… Perhaps, Snufkin was just gone too long.” Moominmamma supplied, giving the Snufkin a sympathetic look.

“Mm, it’s possible.” Agreed Moominpappa. “Likely, even. Sometimes I feel as though I may not remember him come spring. I suppose it was only a matter of time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Little My disagreed loudly. “How could you forget Snufkin!? He’s here all year except for winter!”

“Perhaps mymbles and mumriks just have better memories than moomins do.” Moominmamma sighed. “I’m sorry, Snuf- Oh. Oh, Snufkin. Oh, please don’t cry.”

Snufkin scrubbed furiously at his eyes, skin burning in shame. He grabbed Moomin’s paws and squeezed them tight.

“Please, Moomie. Please, one, one thing. I just need you to remember just one thing, anything, about me.” He begged, looking Moomin in the eyes and every second feeling terrified at what he wouldn’t find. “Please, Moomin. One thing. The dragon, maybe? How it warmed my coffee? The shell you gave me? Oh, oh, wait a moment, please, I have it here.” He let go of Moomin just long enough to find the shell in his pocket. He held it out for Moomin to see. “Do you remember this?”

“N-no.” Moomin whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Um, uh, what- what about when we went camping on the hattifattener’s island?” He dropped the shell on the floor and ran an anxious hand beneath his hat. “Or when Snorkmaiden got kidnapped by pirates? When we trapped Stinky in a cave for imprisoning Ninny? Hiking? Sleepovers in my tent? Fishing?” He pleaded. “Your song? Oh, please tell me you remember your song!?”

“My song?” Moomin asked. “I’m really very sorry, I feel like I’m supposed to know what’s going on but… but I don’t know who you are. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before in my life. I remember Ninny, and the pirates, and the dragon, and the hattifatteners, but I just…”

“Don’t remember me being there, do you?” The Snufkin asked. When Moomin nodded, Snufkin felt as though the very foundation of his world was crumbling around him. He didn’t dry his eyes, this time, as they welled up in tears. “Oh, Moomintroll. What will I do without you?” He whispered.

“Play him his song, dear.” Moominmamma urged, dabbing at her eyes with the corner of her apron. “It may help.”

Snufkin nodded idly. He pulled his harmonica out from his pocket, and bit his lip. He looked up and around at Moomin’s, at his, family and only met equally anxious expressions. He locked eyes with Moomin, and raised the harmonica to his lips.

The first note came out clear, and so did the next few, but as he neared the end of the song, and Moomintroll still hadn’t realized the Snufkin’s identity, the song dissolved into shaky sounds, and the Snufkin had to stop before the end to gasp out a sob. His knees gave out beneath him, and he collapsed to the floor, crying softly at his loss. He was vaguely aware that he was behaving in a manner that was very much unlike himself. Logically, it would make more sense to blame magic, or head trauma, or confusion, like Moominmamma had said, but at that moment all he felt was deep, deep sadness.

“Mama!” Moomintroll exclaimed, worried, and confused. Moominmamma enveloped him in a hug, but nobody touched Snufkin. He was glad of it. They couldn’t help him, and they all knew it.

“I’m really truly sorry.” Moomin said, softly.

“I know.” Snufkin choked.

And then, he woke up.

Snufkin bolted upright in his sleeping bag. The late-winter air chilled his body, and his shirt clung to his damp skin as the Snufkin panted. In the dark, he patted around for his jacket, and wrapped it around his shoulders, shivering, though he wasn’t really cold.

He quietly reprimanded himself for not realizing that he had been dreaming. It was only the third week in a row of that same dream, over and over every single night. Sooner or later, the Snufkin had figured he’d learn to recognize it and halt it in its tracks, but with the first day of spring being the very next day, he had obviously been wrong. No matter, he dismissed. Once he got to Moominvalley and saw that Moomin hadn’t, in fact, forgotten him, everything would be okay and he would sleep soundly again.

His eyes began to adjust, and he looked around for his water canteen. He had began crying in his sleep at some point, judging by his damp face, and had gone and dehydrated himself. He would take a quick drink, and then he would go right back to sleep so that he would wake up on time to beat Moomin to the bridge. Though, now he was considering letting Moomin be first, just so he could see him sooner.

He spotted his canteen in the far corner, just then, tucked behind his fishing rod.

The Snufkin sighed, and crawled out of bed. He reached forward to grab it and- Oh. That wasn’t good at all. He couldn’t see his hand outstretched right in front of his face. In fact, he couldn’t see his hand at all. Why, he had gone completely see-through.


	2. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin has been AWAL for too long, so the Moomins take matters into their own hands.

“Mama,” Moomin asked, “Please may I be excused, now?” 

Moominmamma laughed, “Moomin, please finish your breakfast.”

Moomin slumped down in his seat, but picked his fork up anyway.

“Snufkin isn’t even here yet,” Little My scoffed, shoving a bite of pancake into her mouth. “What’s your hurry?”

“Well, I’d like to be first this year.” Moomin told her. “Snufkin has been first every spring for three years. I want to win this time.” 

“Well, he seems to be running a little late.” Moominpappa sipped his coffee, glancing out the window. “I’m sure you have plenty of time to finish eating.”

Moomin sighed. “I guess you’re right, Papa.” He looked out the window, too, and frowned. “I wonder what’s keeping him?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Perhaps the fish just aren’t biting today, and he hasn't caught his breakfast yet.” Moominmamma suggested.

“Hmm, yes, well, it is rather like Snufkin to insist on a good meal before a journey.” Moomin contemplated, cutting a square off from his pancake. “He is very sensible.”

The Snufkin stood at the edge of the trees, just off the path. To any onlookers, he would just appear as a floating hat, jacket, and bag, and nothing more. He took an experimental step into town, and frowned. 

“It’s only one extra day.” He reasoned aloud. “All I have to do is spend one day proving to myself Moomin remembers me, and then I will be visible again.” 

But he didn’t take another step forward. Sighing, the Snufkin turned around and disappeared into the trees. 

Moomintroll sat on the bridge and tried not to look as though he was gloating. He had beaten Snufkin, afterall! He’ll be so surprised, Moomin thought to himself, grinning triumphantly. But then, his smile lessened slightly, and he looked anxiously down the path. 

“Shouldn’t he be here by now?” He worried to himself, clasping and unclasping his paws.

“Still waiting, huh?” Came a voice from down the path. He looked down, and saw Sniff and Snorkmaiden approaching.

“Yes, Sniff. Hello, Snorkmaiden.” Moomin sighed. “I’m worried that something has happened to him.”

“Snufkin is used to those woods.” Snorkmaiden told Moomin. “I’m sure he’s alright. He’s probably just a little behind schedule.”

“Maybe he slept in.” Sniff snickered.

Moomin shook his head stubbornly. “That isn’t like Snufkin. He doesn’t like to sleep when there’s adventure to be had.”

“Well, then, we’ll wait with you.” Snorkmaiden smiled, sitting on the ground next to where Moomin sat on the bridge rail. “I’m sure he won’t be too much longer.”

“Yeah, we don’t want you getting sick with worry again!” Sniff grinned.

Moomin felt his face heat up slightly. “That was one time.” He grumbled. 

Sniff and Snorkmaiden laughed, and Moomin felt himself giggling along, despite himself. 

As the hours passed, and the sun began to set, the light mood dissipated and something heavy hung in the air. 

“You don’t suppose he forgot the date?” Snorkmaiden offered.

“No, he always knows when the first day of spring is.” Moomin mumbled, eyes fixed on the path. 

“Maybe he just decided not to come back this year.” Sniff suggested.

“Sniff!” Snorkmaiden glared. 

“What!” He held his hands up innocently. “I’m just saying! He must see plenty of interesting, exciting places during his travels! Why would he come back here?”

“Because I- Because we’re here!” Moomin snapped. Then he softened, and sighed, eyes downcast. “This is his home. Moominvalley is the nicest place in the world! He knows that, I’m sure he does… he wouldn’t leave without a goodbye. He promised.”

“Oh, Moomin.” Snorkmaiden got to her feet and pulled Moomin into a hug. “I’m sure he knows. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right.” Moomin agreed. “I think I’ll tell Moominmamma that I’ll camp here tonight.” He sniffled. “I don’t want Snufkin to think he beat me again.”

“Want us to stay, too?” Sniff asked. 

“No, that’s alright.” Moomin shook his head. “You heard Snorkmaiden. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

Only, he wasn’t. He didn’t come the day after, either. Moomin was beginning to feel a little woozy, and he feared that he really would go sick with worry. Only, this time, perhaps Snufkin wouldn’t be there to help him be well again. On the fourth day, the moomins arranged a search party to locate the missing mumrik. 

Moominmamma, Moominpappa, and Mr. Hemulen would search the ocean for any sign of him. They packed heavy, because they wouldn't be back until long after nightfall, or even the following dawn. Too-Ticky promised to ask the neighbouring towns for any information they may have, even though everyone knew that the Snufkin tended to avoid towns unless he absolutely needed supplies. The Snork would check from above, and Thingumy and Bob would look low. Even Stinky offered his services, in his own way, and in exchange for a coin, of course. 

“Are you sure we should split up?” Snorkmaiden asked Moomin from where they stood in front of Moominhouse.

“Yes, it will be quicker this way.” Moomin insisted. “Sniff, and Stinky, please look in the northern part of the woods. Little My, and Snorkmaiden, please look in the southern parts. I’m going to look east.” The Snufkin always came from the east. 

“All by yourself?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“You’re pairing me up with Stinky!?” Sniff demanded.

“Yeah, shouldn’t you have a partner, too?” Little My demanded, crossing her arms.

“I’ll be your partner!” Sniff volunteered, eagerly.

“I have a partner.” Moomin insisted, putting them to rest.. “I just haven’t found him yet.” 

They dropped it immediately, and, so, they seperated. 

A big part of Moomin prayed that he would find Snufkin. He desperately hoped that he would stumble across him sitting on a rock, painting his bobbers, or maybe tuning his harmonica, or even just napping in the sun. A smaller, more selfish, part of him hoped that he wouldn’t, because that meant that Snufkin had been here all along, and he had chosen to not come and see him. 

“Snufkin!” Moomin called. He stepped over a large tree branch, and cupped his paws around his mouth. “SNUFKIN!!” He yelled, again. “SNUF-Oof!” He tripped over an uneven stone, and felt himself airborne for a second, before crashing into the grass, and tumbling down a small hill. 

‘Eurgh..” He groaned, rubbing his snout and blinking his eyes. He sat up, and shook his head. That’s when he realized that he had rolled right into someone’s camp. He recognized the tent. He had found Snufkin’s camp, and judging by the fire pit, he had been here for a while. Moomin felt his heart ache, and he got to his feet. “Snufkin?” He asked quietly.

He pushed back the tent flap, but the Snufkin didn’t seem to be home. His backpack was resting on his bed atop his folded jacket, and his hat was hanging on the fishing rod propped up in the corner. Strange of him to leave his hat behind, but that was the least of Moomin’s worries. Snufkin was here, and not in town where he belonged. 

There was a sudden crash behind him, and Moomin whirled around, gasping. His eyes swept his surroundings. He spotted a rapidly emptying bucket of water laying in the grass as though someone had suddenly dropped it and left it there, but there was nobody in sight. Moomin frowned and walked over to pick it up, saving the minnows inside from being dumped on the ground. “Snufkin?” Moomin asked the open air. “I know that was you.” 

No answer.

“Please, talk to me.” Moomin pleaded. “What’s wrong? Are you cross with me? Did something happen?” Nothing. “Why aren’t you with us, anymore?” 

Nothing stirred. There was no indication that the Snufkin was listening, and, aside from the bucket, no reason for Moomin to believe that he was there at all. Maybe he had run the second he saw Moomin, and maybe he wouldn’t come back. 

Moomin sighed, and blinked back tears, and felt a small surge of anger. “How did you even catch these, huh? I saw your fishing rod in your tent. Where did you get these?” 

Silence. And then, “...I stole them.” 

Moomin gasped, and whirled around. “Snufkin!?” He demanded, his voice high. “Where are you? Are you alright? You don’t sound well, are you losing your voice?” He waited a moment, but got no response. “Please, I know you’re here, now. Don’t ignore me.”

“Don’t turn around.” Snufkin murmured from behind him. Moomin stiffened, surprised by his sudden nearness. Moomin hadn’t even heard him approaching. 

“O-okay.” Moomin agreed, then, after a moment. “Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been late. I suppose you won our game this year.” Snufkin laughed, but he didn’t sound happy. “I hope I haven’t worried you.”

“Worried me? Snufkin, I was so scared!” Moomin exclaimed. “There’s a search party looking for you right now!”

The Snufkin was quiet. “Is anyone else here?” He asked, and Moomin was shocked to hear what sounded like an ounce of insecurity worm its way into Snufkin’s quiet voice.

“Something is wrong, isn’t it?” Moomin asked quietly. “Something has happened to you. That’s why you don’t want me to see.”

“Yes.” Snufkin admitted quietly. 

“Please, let me help.” Moomin begged. “Let me help fix it.”

The Snufkin took a breath. “I’m afraid it’s not really something that has an easy solution, Moomie.”

“Are you hurt?” Moomin asked, gripping the bucket tighter.

“In a way.”

“Do you want me to fetch Moominmamma?”

“No.” Snufkin said. “I’m sorry.” he apologized. “I would prefer it if nobody else came here.” 

There were footsteps, and a rustling sound, and Moomin realized that Snufkin was getting something from his tent. When he came back, Moomin just knew that Snufkin would have his hat. “Sit down, Moomin. Let me play you the new song I learned.”

“Okay, Snufkin.” Moomin agreed, and he sat on the ground, putting the bucket down in front of him. He felt Snufkin sit behind him, and lean against Moomin’s back.

Moomin closed his eyes as the song started, but he snapped them open a moment later. “Snufkin! That song isn’t new! You play it every spring!”

The snufkin laughed dryly. “Just checking.” He whispered. He started again, a different song this time. Moomin closed his eyes again. The melody was slow, and quiet, but… heart wrenching. It was, by far, the saddest song Snufkin had ever played him, and maybe even the saddest song Moomin had ever heard in his entire life.

“Snufkin,” Moomin croaked, and the tune faltered, and then stopped. “Sorry, it’s beautiful, but you’re going to make me cry.” He laughed wetly and wiped his eyes. “Where do you find these songs?”

“Wherever I can.” The Snufkin answered, coyly.

Moomin smiled and tsked at his evasiveness. Them, there was a beat of silence, and Moomintroll got to his feet. 

“Snufkin. Please, I want to see you.” Moomin told him.

“You can’t.” Snufkin answered, and Moomin realized that he had stood up, too. 

“I’m turning around now.” Moomin warned, and waited to see if Snufkin would be panicked or angry.

“...Okay, Moomin.” The Snufkin sighed, instead. “If you must.”

Moomin closed his eyes, and turned around slowly, half expecting Snufkin to be gone by the time he opened them. And, he was. When Moomin opened his eyes, nobody was there. 

Then, an invisible force lifted the Snufkin’s hat from where it rested in the dirt, and set it firmly atop an invisible head. 

“Oh.” Moomin breathed. “Snufkin… I… what happened?” 

“Nothing happened.” The air in front of him said.

Moomin pursed his lips. “Come on, Snufkin. You’re… we all know why this happens to people.”

“I…” Snufkin hesitated, and Moomin reached out to cup his face with a paw, the way his Mama did for him when he was scared. Snufkin flinched, but didn’t pull away. 

The Snufkin felt his face burn at the contact, and wondered if Moomin could feel the heat. In any case, He looked at the trees behind Moomin, instead of looking him in the eye. He bit his lip and held his breath.

“Snufkin, please talk to me.” Moomin urged quietly.

A silent sob snuck past Snufkin’s lips, and Snufkin slapped a hand over his mouth. It was too late, though, because Moomin had felt it. Snufkin was being pulled into a hug, and he let it happen, burying his face into the thick fur on Moomin’s shoulder. 

“I- I, um,” Snufkin rasped, and shame pooled in his gut. “It’s silly. I don’t want to admit it out loud.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Moomin promised, holding Snufkin tighter.

“I’m very sorry. This is very unlike me, isn’t it?” Snufkin laughed awkwardly, sadly.

“No, Snufkin. It’s okay.” Moomin soothed, patting him on the back. “Please just tell me what’s happened. For me?”

 

Snufkin winced. “I… I’ve been having nightmares. Just nightmares, that’s all. It’s really nothing to get so worked up about.” 

“Then what?” Moomin urged, not taking the bait.

“And, and I noticed that I was starting to fade." Snufkin sobbed quietly. He took a breath, sniffed, and continued. "I thought that, that I’d get to town before it was too obvious.” Snufkin paused, again, and cleared his throat. “But, uh, the nightmare I had that night felt especially bad, even though it was the same as every other night, and when I woke up, I was… like this.” 

He didn’t tell Moomin that he had lost his voice the second day, and only regained it when Moomin called his name. Nobody else ever needed to know that. 

“What was your nightmare about?” Moomin asked.

The Snufkin shook his head. 

“Please, Snufkin. Moominmamma’s book says that the cure for nightmares is telling someone what it was about. Then, you’ll never have it again.”

Snufkin laughed, muffled by Moomin’s fur. “And is that true?”

“It must be, it’s in Mama’s book.” Moomin smiled.

The Snufkin found that he couldn’t argue with that. Moominmamma’s cures were always nothing short of miraculous. Still, the embarrassment of how juvenile his predicament was prevented him from admitting the truth. The Snufkin worried that Moomintroll would realize the implications of it all.

“That’s okay.” Moomin assured him, breaking the silence. “We can talk later, if you want.”

Snufkin nodded against him. “I would prefer that.” He stepped back, out of Moomin’s arms and wiped his eyes. “I apologize for my outburst. And, also, for your shoulder.”

“It’s okay, I’ve cried on you dozens of times.” Moomin smiled softly, and the Snufkin found himself laughing at himself, ever so slightly.

“Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed, “Look! I can see your boots!” 

The Snufkin looked down, and smiled wider, for there he could see his two boots, clear as day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two all done! I should have the next one posted soon too! I might not stick to the one-chapter-a-day formula, depending on how excited I am to get these out, because I might decide to take time to drum up publicity first!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And big thank yous to the people who left comments! I really really value those, so it means a lot! Love you all!


	3. He is a type of sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea Time rolls around and the others will be wondering where Moomintroll has disappeared to. Will Snufkin refuse to go back to town, preferring to stay hidden away in his tent as Moomintroll's secret, or will he accept reality and accept that it's time to face the music?

Moomin spent the entire morning with the Snufkin, listening to his stories about his travels. It was a little strange, hearing Snufkin, but not seeing more than his boots, but it was better than no Snufkin at all.

At some point, Moomin’s stomach had growled, and they realized that it was about lunchtime, and that Moomin would have to head back to his house soon, and tell everyone that he had found Snufkin.

“Please, come back with me. You’ll get better faster with everyone’s help.” Moomin urged. He watched Snufkin’s hat dip down.

“Moomin, I don’t really want them to know what’s happened to me. I don’t want to be seen like this.” Snufkin admitted.

“Oh, but, Snufkin. Nobody will think any less of you for it.” He insisted. “It isn’t healthy at all for you to be alone all winter, and then for even longer into the spring.”

“I’m not alone.” Snufkin countered. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“But I won’t be able to come here much. You know how Little My is. It’s impossible to be secretive around her.”

The Snufkin had to admit to himself that Moomintroll was right.

“I don’t know, Moomin.”

He took Snufkin’s hand. “We’ll go together. You’ll be staying at Moominhouse, of course, so we’ll leave your tent for now. We can get it tomorrow.”

Snufkin sighed, “Let me get my jacket from my tent, then.“

“Yes, alright, but be quick.”

They walked hand-in-hand down the path to Moominhouse, just ten minutes later. The sun had risen high into the sky, casting the show of Snufkin’s brim onto the sidewalk, instead of his face.

“I expect they’ll be surprised.” Snufkin lamented.

“Probably.” Moomin agreed.

“They’ll have questions.” He continued.

“Especially Little My.” Moomin nodded.

“Moominmamma will want me to take her medicine.” He sighed.

“Oh, yes, definitely.” Moomin snickered.

“I suppose I signed up for this when I made friends with you.” The Snufkin half-smiled.

“Best friends.” Moomin corrected, knocking his hip into Snufkin’s invisible one.

“Yes,” Snufkin agreed. “Best friends.”

When they got to the path, they were immediately confronted with the fact that Little My, Snorkmaiden, and Sniff were waiting for them on the bridge. Moomin felt a rush of relief, seeing no sign of Stinky. Snufkin, on the other hand, felt a rush of shame, and tipped the brim of his hat down enough to hide his face. Or, rather, his lack thereof.

“Oh, you’ve found him!” Snorkmaiden exclaimed, seeing them first. She clasped her hands together in delight. “I knew you would!”

“Where were you!?” Little My demanded of Snufkin. “You’re late! Moomin’s been worried sick!”

“I’m hungry, can’t we discuss this over lunch?” Sniff complained, mournfully placing a hand over his stomach.

Moomin and Snufkin didn’t say anything till they were nearer to the bridge.

“Good afternoon.” Snufkin greeted. “Sorry I’m so late.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself!? Any why’s your voice so scratchy!?” Little My continued, stomping her foot indignantly.

“Oh dear, are you sick?” Snorkmaiden asked, "You sound terrible!”

“He is a type of sick.” Moomin confirmed. “Please stay calm.”

“Are you dying?” Sniff asked.

“Hey! Why can’t I see his legs!” Little My exclaimed, pointing at the rather damning evidence.

“Because,” Snufkin cringed, shifting uncomfortably.

“Because he’s gone invisible.” Moomin finished for him.

Snorkmaiden gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh dear! Like Ninny?”

“Something like that, yes.” Snufkin answered. “If it’s all the same to you, can we talk about this later?”

“It is not all the same to me! What happened!? Why are you like this!? How long have you been invisible!? How come I can see your boots!? Why aren’t you answering me? Hey, come back here!”

“Come on, Little My.” Moomin called, walking with Snufkin towards Moominhouse. “Mama and Papa are out, still, so we’ll have to make our own lunch.”

“I’LL COOK!” Little My and Sniff shouted at the same time, thrusting eager hands into the air.

“Snufkin will cook.” Moomin told them. “Are you alright with that, Snufkin?”

Snufkin frowned. He hated cooking for other people. Still, when he looked into Moomin’s pleading eyes, and remembered what he had said about the last time Sniff and Little My had been allowed to cook… “Yes, that’s alright.”

“Oh, good!” Moomin grinned. “I think you’re the only one who knows how to cook all by himself.”

“I can cook by myself!” Snorkmaiden argued. Moomin gave her a pointed look, and she faltered. “I can make sandwiches by myself.” She corrected.

“That doesn’t count!” Little My yelled.

“Does so!” Snorkmaiden insisted, sticking her nose up into the air.

Snufkin chuckled lightly to himself, and looked down to see that a quarter of his legs had reappeared. He sighed in relief. He would be back to normal in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was definitely a longer wait than intended! The sad thing is that I have had this chapter finished since before I posted the first one. I just got busy, and my only free time was after midnight (AKA posting's dead-zone) so I had to keep delaying this update! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you!


	4. Chapter Four

It had been a wonderful afternoon, of course. Snufkin had been relieved to see that the Moomins had had time to restock their shelves since their hibernation, so he would have something to work with. He quickly set about finding Moominmamma’s cookbook, and settled on something that wouldn’t take too long to prepare, as he was getting the sense that his friends were already hungry.

He was quick about putting the kettle on, and finding the ingredients he’d need to bake scones. They shouldn’t take longer than half an hour, luckily for Moomin, but Snufkin wondered if Sniff would make it that long.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Moomin was avoiding an interrogation.

“What happened!? How come he’s invisible!? He doesn’t have a horrid aunt, so what gives!?” Little My demanded, climbing up on the couch next to Moomin and invading his personal space. “You’re his best friend! He told you, didn’t he!? He did! He told you, I can tell!”

“Hush, Little My!” Moomin snapped, quietly. “He’ll hear you!”

“Well, so, what did happen?” Sniff asked from his chair.

“Yes,” Agreed Snorkmaiden who was seated on the other end of the couch. “We could help him.”

Moomin shook his head. “That’s very kind, but I can’t tell you.”

“Why not!?” Little My demanded.

“Because there’s nothing to tell!” Moomin glared at her. He sighed. “He only told me a little bit, and then refused to talk anymore. You know how Snufkin is.”

The three murmured in agreement.

“Well, what did he say?” Little My pressed.

“I’ll take it to my grave.” Moomin shook his head away from her. “I promised not to tell.”

“Promises are very important.” Snorkmaiden agreed. “But, well, isn’t there anything at all you can say?”

“I think Snufkin just needs us to be his friends, same as always.” Moomintroll told them. “Just don’t push him, okay?”

“I won’t push him! I never push! But, I will find out what happened!” Little My huffed, and hopped off the couch.

Moomin glared after her. “I’m glad we didn’t let you interrogate Ninny! You’d’ve scared her off!”

“I would not have!” Little My stomped her foot. “I’m perfectly sensitive!”

“Excuse me.” Came Snufkin’s voice from the kitchen entrance. They looked up to see his hat. “Sorry to interrupt. Tea is ready.”

They exchanged guilty looks with one another, wondering how much he had overheard, before trailing into the kitchen after him.

They spent the afternoon playing board games inside, and telling stories. Sniff had a pretty great one about adventures in the Savannah (wherever that was), and Little My told a very chilling one about getting turned around in a cave. Snorkmaiden won by far, however, with her tale of flying into the sky and collecting a bouquet of stars to present to the moon. Shortly after, the sun began to set and Snorkmaiden, and Sniff, went home for dinner. Half an hour after that, Little My was set to leave as well. It was very dark by then, so the Snufkin offered to walk her home.

The air was fresh and cool, and crickets chirped in the thick grass on either side of the path as they walked. Little My was being quiet for what very well could have been the first time in her life, and Snufkin appreciated having a moment to breathe and think. A short few moments later, the silence began to feel unusually uncomfortable. It felt against the natural order to have Little My be silent for so long.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked her, finally.

She didn’t answer right away, and looked ahead contemplatively. “Am I tactless?” She asked.

Snufkin was surprised. “Why do you ask? That sort of thing has never bothered you before.”

“Well, Moomin says that I’d’ve scared Ninny off had I been allowed to talk to her too much.” Little My said. “I would’ve scared Thingumy and Bob, too, huh?”

“Hmm, yes. You probably would have.” Snufkin told her. He gave her a hard look. “What’s really bothering you?”

Little My stopped walking, and glared at the empty place in the air that the top half of Snufkin’s legs should have been. She suddenly poked him very hard, and then crossed her arms and seemed to pout.

“Ah, I see.” Snufkin hummed. “Little My, are you worried that it will be your fault if I don’t get better?”

She scowled at the path, but nodded.

“You won’t scare me off, I promise.” Snufkin told her, earnestly, and started walking again. “Besides, I like to think that I’m a bit sturdier than Ninny and Thingumy and Bob when they first arrived.”

“Hey!” Little My rushed to catch up with him. “At least we could see Thingumy and Bob! They were shaking like leaves and they still managed to stay visible!”

Snufkin chuckled. “Yes, I suppose they did. Perhaps I should ask them for advice.”

“Are you ever gonna tell us what happened?” Little My asked, as they neared the door to her house.

“Probably not.” Snufkin admitted, putting his cold hands in his jacket pockets. “You’re welcome to explore on your own, but I don’t think I’ll ever mention it.”

“Goodnight, Snufkin.” Little My sighed, stepping into her home. “I will find out eventually.”

“I’m sure you will.” Snufkin told her, more to keep her happy than to agree. “Goodnight.”

The walk back was better. Completely devoid of chatter, while still being noisy with the night’s music. Crickets, wind, owls, the odd snapping branch. Snufkin longed to sleep outside by the creek, tent or no tent, but Moomin was expecting him. He sighed and stopped in front of Moominhouse’s front door and stood on the porch. Perhaps the company would be nice. Besides, it was only for one night. He would insist on fetching his tent first thing in the morning.

Of course, that ran the risk of bumping into other people. Somehow, the Snufkin had had a stroke of good luck, and had completely managed to not see anyone aside from his friends. Nobody else knew what had happened. Tomorrow, the whole town would know. Moomin would close the search party, Sniff and Little My couldn’t keep secrets to save their lives… though, they didn’t even know it was a secret, did they? Snufkin couldn’t blame them, then. It was rather difficult to keep things quiet in a small town, anyway.

Suddenly, the door to Moominhouse opened and Moomin jumped when he ‘saw’ Snufkin standing there.

“Oh! Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed. “I was about to go and fetch you! I made supper for us!”

“Oh, did you, Moomin?” Snufkin stepped into the house and wiped his boots on the mat. “That was very kind of you.”

“You made lunch, so it’s only fair!” He beamed, and Snufkin couldn’t help but smile back.

Snufkin followed Moomin into the kitchen and his chest swelled with warmth when he saw that Moomin had made

“Fish.” Snufkin commented, sounding very intelligent. “You cooked?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Moomin asked.

“No, yes, of course. That’s great, honestly.” The Snufkin grinned. “I was just a little surprised, is all.”

“That was the idea!” Moomin laughed. He turned to the counter, and pulled two dishes from the cupboards. He hummed to himself as he plated the food.

“Can’t I help you?” Snufkin asked, hovering by Moomin’s side.

“No! Sit down!” Moomin giggled, batting a paw at him. “Let me!”

Snufkin laughed lightly, and sat obediently. “You’re very kind.”

They ate in silence. Snufkin could see the way Moomin sat restless. His ears would flick and his tail never ceased its movement, indicating his agitation, but he didn’t say a word. The Snufkin suspected Moomintroll was trying to be extra accommodating of his distaste for table-talk, and he appreciated it very much.

Still, as much as he truly did value Moomin’s attempt to make him comfortable, he was desperate for a distraction. His mind kept straying to his tent, and how he’d been inside for hours, aside from a twenty minute walk. He felt two inches from pulling his hair out from his head and losing his mind. Still, he didn’t make an attempt to break the silence. That would have been very rude of him, especially after the effort Moomintroll was making for him. Well, that, and he didn’t want Moomin to pick up on his own discomfort, either.

“You’re restless.” Moomintroll said, suddenly, putting his utensil down.

The Snufkin sighed, and slouched a bit. “I suppose I am. What gave me away?”

“You keep looking out the window, and you’ve been bouncing your knee since you sat down.” Moomin said, his forehead creased in worry.

Snufkin frowned. He hadn’t realized his knee had been bouncing at all. He put a hand on his knee to quiet it. “Sorry, Moomintroll.” He apologized.

“Can I do anything to help?” Moomin asked, instead. Snufkin noticed just then that Moomin had finished eating, and wondered if he had been finished for a while. The Snufkin wouldn’t have noticed his quiet observation at all.

“N-no. No, that’s quite alright.” Snufkin shook his head. “Thank you, but I’m afraid I’ll just never be quite as comfortable inside as I would be in my tent. You’ve done very well to be a good host.”

Moomin beamed at the compliment. He stood up to put his dish in the sink. “Have you finished, Snufkin?” He asked.

Snufkin’s plate was not cleared, but he was also missing his appetite. He nodded. “Yes, but let me help you this time.”

Moomin hesitated, but relented, and allowed Snufkin to wash his own plate. They stood side-by-side and made quick work of it, before heading upstairs to prepare for bed.

“Well,” Snufkin said at the top of the stairs. “I suppose that this is goodnight. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Wait,” Moomin grabbed at his jacket sleeve to keep him from turning and walking down the hall. “Would you be more comfortable in my room? Our room? You’ve always stayed there, and, well, I think the guest room may still have Snorkmaiden’s canopy up and I know how you feel about frivolous things.”

Snufkin bit the inside of his cheek and considered the offer. It wasn’t a bad idea, and he had slept in Moomintroll’s bed with him a few times before. Why should tonight be any different, really?

Snufkin gave Moomin a lopsided smile he couldn’t see, anyway. “I suppose that that may be more inviting.” He agreed.

“Hooray!” Moomintroll cheered, throwing his hands in the air. “Of course it was mostly for you, but also Mama and Papa aren’t home tonight, so it will be nice to have some company! Otherwise, I might have gotten lonesome!”

Snufkin chuckled, and started down the hallway with Moomin by his side. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Moomintroll nodded enthusiastically. “I suppose I could have had Little My or Sniff over, but I’m happy that it’s you!”

“Oh?” Snufkin said, opening the door to Moomin’s room and letting Moomintroll pass in front of him. “And why is that?”

“Because, I feel safest with you!” Moomin beamed, and Snufkin’s breath caught. He felt his heart hammer hard in his chest, and his face rushed with heat.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “O-oh, I see.”

“Snufkin! It’s happened again!” Moomintroll gasped, pointing wildly at Snufkin. Snufkin looked down to see that all of his legs were visible. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket, and saw that he could be seen halfway up his torso, as well. “You’ve become so visible just today alone! I wonder what’s causing it?” Moomintroll flopped back onto his bed.

You are, The Snufkin thought. Outloud, however, he shrugged and said “I suppose it’s a mystery. I am pleased, though! Maybe by tomorrow I can leave this whole mess behind me.”

“It’s possible!” Moomin smiled, and patted the bed beside him. “Won’t know until tomorrow, though! Come and get some sleep.”

Snufkin smiled fondly at him, and walked over to the bed. He kicked his shoes off, and removed his hat and jacket before sitting down. Moomin turned out his lantern, and the room went dark. Seeing was no problem for the Snufkin, however, and he watched as Moomin rolled over to face him.

“Goodnight, Snufkin.” He said, quietly. “I hope you’re feeling a bit better tomorrow.” He giggled suddenly. “I’m sorry, I can’t even tell if you’re there.”

Snufkin found Moomin’s hand beneath the covers and took it in his own. “I’m here, I promise.” He smiled. “Goodnight, Moomie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I'm starting to fall behind a bit, so wish me luck!


	5. Maternal Love :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin wakes up by the creek, and goes to greet Moomintroll and wish him goodmorning! In other news, Moominmamma returns home!

He awoke bright and early. He could hear birds chirping pleasantly, and the gurgling stream gently roused him from his daze. The sunlight filtered through the fabric of his tent, causing the ceiling to glow a brilliant bright green. He rolled off of his sleeping bag and stretched. The movement felt delightful. He grabbed his hat and coat, and left his tent with plans to head up to Moominhouse to say good morning to Moomintroll. 

He crouched by the stream, first, and cupped some water in his hands to rinse down that terrible just-woke-up taste, and to rinse his face. He inspected his reflection in the water, and, seeing no dirt on his face, he felt prepared to start the day. 

He was slow on his way up. Moomin wasn’t usually awake just yet, but he wanted to see him nonetheless. Besides, he knew that Moominmamma would insist he stayed for breakfast, and he was in the mood for a cup of coffee. He walked right in the front door without knocking which, had he thought about it, was a little bit strange for him, but seemed perfectly normal at the time. 

“Goodmorning, Snufkin.” Moominmamma greeted from the kitchen. “I’m surprised to see you up so soon.”

“Yes, I’ve gotten an early start today.” Snufkin agreed. “Is Moomin up, yet?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” She told him. “Would you like to go and wake him?”

“Thank you, Moominmamma.” Snufkin smiled and dipped his hat pleasantly. He made his way up to Moomintroll’s bedroom, and knocked on the door. Moomintroll opened it in just a moment and had, evidently, already woken.

“Oh.” Moomintroll frowned. “Hello, Snufkin.”

“Goodmorning, Moomintroll. Fancy coming fishing with me after you’ve eaten?” Snufkin asked.

Moomintroll shifted his weight, and averted his eyes. His ear twitched. “Er, no thank you, Snufkin. I’ve made plans with… with, um, Sniff.”

“Sniff?” Snufkin asked, furrowing his brow. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Moomintroll nodded, turning back into his room. Snufkin followed. “We’re going… sailing?”

The Snufkin paused at that. “Sailing?” He asked in a way that was more like a statement.

“Yes.”

“...With Sniff?”

“...Yes?” He turned and smiled in a terribly unconvincing way.

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin asked, frowning. “Are you cross with me?”

“N-no.” Moomintroll’s smile fell instantly and he looked guiltily at the floor. He wrung his hands. “Why would you think that?”

“Sniff hates sailing and we both know it.” Snufkin stepped forward and put a hand on Moomin’s shoulder and gave him what he hoped was a comforting smile. “Why don’t you tell me whats really wrong.”

“I…” Moomin started, looking very small. “I…”

“Yes?” Snufkin coaxed gently.

“I… um. I just”

“Out with it, Moomintroll.”

“I don’t want to be your best friend anymore!” He blurted, and then slapped two paws over his mouth, eyes wide with horror.

Snufkin’s eyes were wide as well, and he quickly withdrew his hand. He gaped. “Why ever not!? Have I done something?”

“No! No, I… yes. No? I don’t know.” Moomintroll admitted, curling his tail around himself, and fiddling with the tuft. “I can’t keep dreading you leaving all fall, and missing you all winter. I can’t keep waking up early, and having to fend for myself in the cold. I can’t keep getting sick. I just can’t! This isn’t healthy, Snufkin… I can’t do it anymore.”

“I…” Snufkin’s mouth was very dry, and his eyes darted about, looking for anything to remedy this. “I won’t leave! I won’t leave this fall, I’ll stay! I’ll- maybe I can hibernate. I’ll try!”

“No, Snufkin.” Moomin sniffled. He wiped his eyes. “You can’t go against your nature like that. That isn’t healthy, either. Our friendship is bad for both of us, so I think that it really should stop.”

“Moomie…” Snufkin whispered with shiny eyes of his own. “Please…”

“Please leave now.” Moomin told him quietly, not meeting his eye. “Please don’t come back.”

The Snufkin gasped awake, shooting up into a sitting position. He placed a hand over his racing heart, and panted. His face was hot with tears that didn’t seem ready to stop, and he shuddered. 

“Snuf...kin?” Moomin mumbled from beside him, blinking his eyes open, blearily. “Are you okay?”

The Snufkin swallowed hard. “Go back to sleep, Moomie.” 

Moomintroll must have heard something in Snufkin’s voice that he didn’t quite like, because instead of rolling over, he was frowning and sitting up. “Snufkin?”

“I’m okay,” He choked. “Just go to sleep.”

Moomin reached out, and touched Snufkin’s arm, and then followed it to take Snufkin’s hands. His frown deepened. “Your palms are all sweaty. Here, hang on a sec.” Moomin withdrew and leaned over to his side of the bed. Snufkin heard a scrape, followed by a flash of light as Moomintroll struck a match and relit his oil lamp, bathing the room in the warm glow. When he turned back, his breath caught. “Snufkin, you’re crying.”

Snufkin wiped lazily at the tears with his shoulder, but found himself too apathetic to truly be bothered. He drew his knees up, and rested his face in them, letting the tears just absorb into his pant legs as they fell. His heart sank as he did. He could see straight through them once more.

“What happened?” Moomintroll asked, crawling over to Snufkin. “Another nightmare?”

The Snufkin nodded, then, internally bashing himself, remembered that Moomin wouldn’t be able to tell. “Yes.” He croaked. 

“Same one?” Moomin asked, carefully settling beside Snufkin and wrapping his arms around his shivering frame.

“No, it was different.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The Snufkin screwed his eyes shut, squeezing a few more tears out. “N-not really, no. Can we just go back to bed, please?”

Moomin nodded against Snufkin’s arm. He guided Snufkin to be laying down on his side, and Moomintroll tucked his head beneath Snufkin’s chin, limbs entangled and body’s flush against one another. Moomin was warm, and soft, and real. He was real, and the Snufkin’s eyes were growing heavier by the moment, until he allowed them to finally slip shut. 

“Goodnight, Snufkin.” He heard Moomin mumble into his chest. “Sweet dreams.”

The Snufkin did not have sweet dreams, but he did not have any dreams at all, and that was almost better. 

When Moomintroll woke the next morning, he felt very warm and a bit claustrophobic. He pried open his heavy eyes, and looked down towards the weight. He sucked in a sudden breath and went very still in shock. He had forgotten that he had shared his bed with Snufkin the night before, and here he was. Though he still could not see it, he could feel the weight of the Snufkin’s head on his chest, and a few inches off from that was his hand, loosely curled. A peaceful, content hand that was gently grasping Moomin’s fur in a manner that radiated comfortable domesticity in a way that sent Moomintroll’s heart thundering. He worried it would wake Snufkin, as the mumrik was a dreadfully light sleeper. 

But, he didn’t stir. Moomintroll smiled sadly. He must have been exhausted after weeks of poor rest. Thinking back to the ordeal that transpired that night, he could hardly blame Snufkin for disappearing. No, he couldn’t blame Snufkin at all. He had never seen anyone quite so afraid… to be so afraid that he felt safest when nobody could see him at all. 

Snufkin let out a sudden, soft sigh and Moomin tensed, but he didn’t seem to be waking. A glance out the window told Moomintroll that it was nearing early afternoon, and that the two had slept much of the day away. He really should get up, and yet his heart was weighing down on his chest, begging him to stay. 

He looked back to the Snufkin. His arms were visible, and Moomin suspected his legs were, too, but his torso and head were not. A strange way to be, but he supposed that perhaps there were many ways to be invisible, and not just Ninny’s way. He wondered if Snufkin would be disappointed that he had lost so much progress, but, then, four limbs regained just hours after losing everything was a remarkable improvement. He wondered to himself what could have caused the Snufkin to feel safe and content enough to reappear. 

Well, nothing had happened since his nightmare. Nothing except them falling back to sleep. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, thought the Moomin. Moomintroll had comforted Snufkin, and he had held him while he slept. But, no, surely that couldn’t have been it. 

...But, then, didn’t Snufkin only start turning visible after Moomin found him? And… and wasn’t it true that he had been the most visible after Moomin had told Snufkin that he made Moomin feel safe? Was it that the Snufkin only needed support and friendship right now, like Moomin had told the others, or… perhaps… did he need those things specifically from Moomintroll, himself? 

Heat crawled up Moomintroll’s neck and across his cheeks at the idea. He hadn’t ever considered before that perhaps he was the most important person in the Snufkin’s life. He felt conceited just thinking about it, but Moomintroll had his parents. He had Snorkmaiden, and Sniff and, yes, Snufkin did enjoy their company, Moomintroll had always suspected that Snufkin didn’t like them as much as Moomin did. They were friends, but not terribly close friends. The only family Snufkin had were Little My, and Mymble, and they were very new to having any sort of family dynamic, and Snufkin hadn’t expressed any desire to form one.

Snufkin didn’t return to Moominvalley for any of them. He said so before. He only returned to see Moomintroll, his best friend. Snufkin wouldn’t lie to flatter Moomin, so it had to be true. Moomintroll was probably the closest person to Snufkin in his life, so he supposed that it wasn’t too much of a stretch to assume that he was the primary factor in helping return the Snufkin’s visibility to him.

But… but, then, wait. If Moomintroll was responsible for helping Snufkin be visible, and he was the biggest help to Snufkin in that endeavor, then wouldn’t it stand to reason that he…

That, perhaps… could he…

Could he be the reason that Snufkin disappeared in the first place?

A soft groan escaped from the empty air that the Snufkin was residing in, followed by his fist lifting to rub the sleep from invisible eyes. 

“Good morning, Moomintroll.” Snufkin yawned. His voice was heavy and gruff with sleep. He slowly, stiffly, shifted into a sitting-up position, and he stretched.

“Morning, Snufkin.” Moomin tried to smile. “How did you sleep.”

“Well, thank you.” Snufkin got out of bed and, yes, Moomin had been right. Despite the fact that Moomintroll could see Snufkin’s limbs, his midsection and head were still missing. The Snufkin hummed contemplatively. “That is a little odd, isn’t it?”

“O-oh!” Moomintroll laughed awkwardly. “Pfft, no, not at all.”

Snufkin chuckled. “It’s alright, Moomin. This is a process.” He bent and picked up his folded jacket from off the floor and shrugged it on, and then put his hat on his head. “There. That’s a bit better, isn’t it?”

Moomintroll agreed. This way, Snufkin seemed much further along than he was. With his jacket covering his body, it looked as though he only had to recover his head. His smile began to slip off of his face as his heart grew heavy once more. 

The Snufkin seemed to falter. “Are you alright, Moomintroll?”

Moomintroll chewed on his lip. He mustered up the best smile he could. “Yes?”  
Snufkin grew very quiet. 

“Moomintroll…” He asked, delicately. “Are you... cross with me?”

“No! No, of course not.” Moomintroll’s smile fell away and he shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

There was a silence, and, though he couldn’t see it, he could feel Snufkin giving him a hard, calculating look. 

“Snufkin…?”

“It’s nothing Moomintroll,” The Snufkin said suddenly, cheerily. “Shall we go see if your parents have returned?” 

The Snufkin turned and swept out of the room before Moomin could get another word in. Worry clamped it's cold jaws around Moomintroll’s heart. He took a deep breath, and followed after Snufkin. 

His ears pricked, picking up on a conversation happening below, and he paused at the top of the stairway. Eavesdropping was irrevocably wrong. 

...and yet….

“Good morning, Moominmamma.” He heard Snufkin say. “Moomin will be pleased to see that you’re home.”

“Good morning, Dear, how-” Moominmamma gasped, and something delicate shattered on the kitchen floor.

“Oh dear.” Snufkin grimaced. “I’m terribly sorry. Here, let me get that.”

“No, no, dear. I wouldn’t want you to cut your hands.” Moominmamma fussed. There was a silence filled by the sound of scraping porcelain. “Ah, there we are. Good as new.”

“Well, the floor is.” Snufkin half laughed, half still sounded apologetic.

“But you’re not.” She said, and Moomin could practically see the way Snufkin’s muscles must have seized. 

“Aha, well, I, um, actually meant the teacup… Moominmamma.” He cleared his throat.

“I know what you meant, dear, but I’m still right, aren’t I?”

“...Yes, Mamma. You always are.” Snufkin agreed, and Moomin felt surprise shoot through his core. He felt very suddenly that that had been a very personal admission, and that he really should not be listening in. 

“Why don’t you sit down and tell me what’s happened, alright, dear? I’ll make tea.”

“Okay, Mamma. You win.” A chair scraped across the floor, and Moomin stole away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :p
> 
> Miss me?
> 
> Also I literally do not proofread like at all so let me live I'm sorry lmao


	6. Deep down, he's a mamma's boy afterall

Snufkin wrung his hands together anxiously. Moominmamma busied herself by bustling around the kitchen. True, that she had only promised tea, but when it came to Moominmamma that also included scones. If she was entertaining a crowd, biscuits, preserves, and occasionally juice were also present. It was just the two of them, though, so tea and scones it was. 

Very shortly, the Snufkin was sipping nervously from a teacup that was not unlike the one that had broken earlier, and glancing anxiously at the kitchen entrance. Moominmamma wasn’t pressuring him to speak, nor had Moomin made an appearance. 

Moominmamma was browsing a magazine as she sipped from her own cup. She seemed to be looking at new, fashionable embroidery patterns. Still, the silence between them was stifling him, and the expectation that he was meant to be filling it was ever present in his mind. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, dear?” Moominmamma asked, looking up at him.

“Well… well, you must have questions.” Snufkin told her, idly swishing his tea in his cup, not looking to meet her eyes. 

“Why do you think that?”

“Everyone else does.”

Moominmamma laughed at that. “Yes, well, I suppose they must. You must have expected that from the company you keep.”

Snufkin chuckled, looking up at her, feeling almost shy. “Yes, I did. That’s why I was so late this year. I was hiding out in the forest to avoid it.”

“I assume that your plan didn’t work out quite the way you wanted it to?” She asked with a knowing smile.

Snufkin smiled and shook his head fondly. “You could say that.”

“If you don’t mind, dear, what happened?” Moominmamma asked gently. “To make you feel like you had to hide away?”

Snufkin’s smile fell away, and he set his cup down. “I don’t suppose you’re talking about me hiding away in the forest, are you?”

“Not entirely.” Moominmamma admitted. “Though if you’d like to talk about that, I’d be a content listener.”

Snufkin nodded. “Yes, well. I didn’t quite want anybody to see me, or rather not see me… like this.”

Moominmamma frowned, but nodded. “I understand, dear. You always have been a very private, solitary person. I imagine that having everyone who sees you know exactly how lost you may be feeling could be a little off-putting.”

Snufkin nodded in agreement.

“You know that as long as you’re at Moominhouse, you’re safe, right? Nobody will judge you here.” She promised.

“I know, Mamma.” Snufkin promised her. “Your home truly is something special. I almost regret not coming by during past episodes.”

“Have you gone invisible before, dear?” Moominmamma asked, looking a little startled.

Snufkin grimaced. “Yes, well, this has been a bit of a recurring experience.”

“Oh dear. Why didn’t you say so?”

“Well, I didn’t think it relevant. This time is… different. Strange, you could say.” Snufkin shrugged. “Besides, you all hibernate in the winter, anyhow, and I need to travel. I couldn’t exactly wake you to complain about my lack of visibility, or come running back to Moominvalley with my tail between my legs any time I was afraid, could I?.”

“Oh, Snufkin.” Moominmamma said sadly. She reached across the table and took one of his hands. “Of course you could. If you ever, ever feel the need for me, please do not hesitate to wake me. I know Moomin shares the very same sentiment. You are always welcome here, even during the winter.”

The Snufkin felt something warm in his chest, and he smiled at her. “Thank you, Mamma. That means a lot to me.”

“Of course, dear.” Moominmamma smiled warmly. She gave Snufkin’s hand a pat, before letting him draw it away.

“I suppose I should go catch breakfast.” Snufkin told her, making a move to stand that Moominmamma quickly snubbed. 

“Don’t be silly. Moominpappa will be home from the store with milk any moment. We’ll have pancakes. I suppose Sniff and Little My will be coming by soon, too, then. Will you stay?”

Snufkin thought about it for a minute. It was admittedly favourable to going outside and facing the town. He’d need to fetch his rod from his tent, anyway. “Thank you, Mamma. I’d appreciate that.”

“I’ll go see what's keeping Moomin.” Moominmamma smiled. Snufkin faltered, and Moominmamma hesitated. “Unless, something is bothering you?”

“I…” Snufkin looked away. “No, Mamma. It’s nothing. I’m just being silly.”

“I’m sure that you aren’t.” She soothed. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not.”

Moominmamma smiled. “Of course, dear. I’ll go check on him then.”

Moominmamma left the room, and Snufkin took the opportunity to peek down his jacket to see if his conversation had had any affect on his state. The unyielding dark green on the inside confirmed his suspicions. 

Validating and comforting as Moominmamma often was, it appeared that only comfort from Moomintroll would make any difference. Snufkin scowled a little at that, before sighing in defeat. He slouched back in his chair, accepting his fate. His recovery was completely dependant on Moomintroll, and there was nothing he could do about it. There were less favourable people to be reliant on, true…

Imagine being reliant on somebody like the park ranger, the Snufkin thought with a grim smile. Or, worse, a creature like Mrs. Fillyjonk. Her poor children.

It was little comfort, he found, to rationalize and bargain with his situation. The simple truth of the matter is that he was reliant. Dependant. Rooted. Bound. Something cold and wet slid its way down the Snufkin’s throat, and wrung its hands around his neck. 

Wild, desperate eyes fell on the living room window.

 

“Shall I go fetch Sniff and Little My then, Mamma?” Moomin asked, trotting after his mother down the stairs.

“No, dear, not yet.” Moominmamma answered, turning into the kitchen. “I’m sure they’ll turn up on their own.”

“Won’t they be surprised to see Snufkin here! Why, he hardly ever stays for breakfast, isn’t that right, Snufkin?” Moomintroll asked, jokingly, but received no response. As he stepped after Mamma into the kitchen, he realized that the mumrick wasn’t seated at the table. “…Snufkin?” Moomin turned and swept the whole kitchen. “Snufkin!?” He burst back into the living room, and spotted the open window at once. He was gone.

“Oh dear.” Moominmamma sighed. “I suppose it was all too much for him, afterall.”

“Mamma…” Moomin mumbled wetly. He turned to look up at her with big, glossy eyes. His lip quivered and tears broke loose and began to track down his face. “...M-Mamma, I think this is all my fault.”

“Whatever do you mean, Moomintroll?” Mamma asked, surprised. 

Moomin shuffled towards her and clung to her apron, burying his face in it. “This is all my fault. I did this to him!” He sobbed.

“Oh, Moomintroll…” Mamma soothed, stroking his ears. “Of course this isn’t your fault.”

“But it is, Mamma! It is!” He insisted, crying harder.

Moominmamma drew her son into a hug, and held him very close. She looked out the window after where the mumrick had escaped, and she felt her heart break in two places at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a break but i'm about to post two chapters! So,,, forgive me?


	7. Too-Ticky in The Nick of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but meaningful :)

The Snufkin stomped angrily through the field. He had scooped up a handful of wildflowers on his way to his tent. The long way through a field that avoided paths and major communal areas. 

Stupid. Cowardly. Weak-willed. Spineless. Yellow-bellied. Gutless. Lily-livered. After every thought, he viciously tore a petal from a flower, feeling little satisfaction when they tore free without resistance. 

In a moment of poor temper, the Snufkin threw the collection of flowers and dropped to the ground to sit and stew. 

Typical, thought the Snufkin, that something like this should happen to him now. Just as he had become comfortable in a place, with a person, fate had gone and tossed in its two-cents and stirred the pot. Shook the bag. Ruined things.

Moomintroll didn’t deserve to have to babysit him and handle Snufkin's personal crisis. Moomin wasn’t a doctor. He wasn't even an adult. It was no wonder he was already getting tired of the responsibility. It wasn’t fair to expect anything of him. It definitely wasn’t fair to expect him to do it happily. 

Snufkin was certain that he could find a travelling merchant that had something that could help him. There was a herb out there. A medicine, a potion, an elixir. Whatever worked to restore his visibility. Something that worked faster than Moominmamma’s medicine, and old-fashioned security. There had to be. Barring all else, there were quite a few people out there that could do magic. Surely, if nothing else, magic could be a solution. 

But… well, he had just gotten to Moominvalley. Was it selfish of him to leave so soon? Was it selfish of him to stay, despite his ailment? He didn't know.

“Oh, hullo there, Snufkin.” A voice said from above him.

The Snufkin startled, and looked up suddenly. His shoulders relaxed when he saw that it was only Too-Ticky, likely on her way to tell the Moomins that she hadn’t heard any news of Snufkin.

“Hello, Too-Ticky.” The Snufkin sighed. “How have you been?”

“Better than you, it seems.” She chuckled. “So, Moomin found you, did he?”

“Mm, yes.” Snufkin answered. “Down in the woods.”

“The woods make an excellent place to hide.” Too-Ticky agreed. “What are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn’t you be with Moomin?”

Snufkin stood and dusted off his pants. “Overstayed my welcome, I’m afraid. I’m leaving.”

Too-Ticky gave the Snufkin a funny look. “I don’t think you can overstay with the Moomins. Why don’t you come back with me; I’ve got to deliver some news to Moominmamma.”

"Am I the news?" He asked, warily.

Mischief shone in her eyes and she had a smirk on her lips. "Perhaps. Will you come?"

“Oh, no. I really must be going.” The Snufkin brushed her off. “I was hoping to find someone who could help me solve my invisibility problem.”

“Tell you what," She bargained. "If you come back with me to Moominhouse and say a proper goodbye, then I’ll tell you who can help you be visible again.” She took a step toward the house. “Shall we get going?”

The Snufkin hesitated for just a moment, before he relented. “Yes, I suppose. Lead the way.”

When the two walked into Moominhouse, Too-Ticky called out to make their presence known.

“Hullo!” She greeted loudly, voice carrying into the house.

Moominmamma emerged from the kitchen after just a moment. “Oh, hello Too-Ticky. Please, come in.” Her eyes fell on Snufkin, and he pulled his hat down a bit, despite knowing that she couldn't see the shame in his eyes. “I was hoping you’d be back soon, Snufkin. Your coffee will be getting cold.”

Snufkin relaxed visibly. “Thank you, Moominmamma. One last coffee sounds nice, I think.”

The two crossed the living room towards the kitchen and followed Moominmamma into the kitchen.

“One last coffee? Whatever do you mean?” Moominmamma asked. She picked up the coffee pot and poured a steaming fresh cup, contrary to her earlier sentiment.

“One last?” Moomin’s head shot up from where it had been resting on his arm. “Snufkin, you aren’t leaving already, are you!?” He clambered away from the table and rushed to the doorway. He grabbed Snufkin’s hands in his and held them tight. “You only just got here!”

Snufkin felt his face warm. “Do you want me to stay?”

“More than anything!” Moomin insisted. “Please, don’t go so soon!”

“Why ever would you leave so soon?” Moominmamma asked him, placing a pancake on a plate. She set it in front of his usual seat.

“Well, I do hate to be a burden on all of you.” Snufkin admitted sheepishly. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Little My snapped around a mouthful of pancake. 

“Let us help you!” Moomin pleaded. “We want to!”

Snufkin shifted his weight awkwardly. “Well, yes, thank you, but to tell you the truth, I’m used to doing things on my own. These sorts of things, especially. I don’t think I know how to accept your help.” 

“Easy!” Little My said. “Stop complaining and do what you’re told for once!”

“Little My!” Moomin gasped, dropping Snufkin’s hands to turn around and scold her.

Snufkin laughed. “Yes, I suppose that that may help.”

“Sit down and eat, dear.” Moominmamma encouraged. “We can discuss this later.”

“Yes, Moominmamma.” Snufkin sighed in a good-natured sort of way. 

After breakfast, Too-Ticky excused herself, and left Moominhouse. Snufkin followed her out the door. 

“Hold on a moment,” Snufkin said from behind her. She stopped and turned around. “I-”

“Ah, I suppose we made a deal, didn’t we?”

The Snufkin nodded.

“Well, I guess you’ll be wanting to know who can help you?” She continued. 

Snufkin nodded again. Then, he paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You aren’t going to say Moomintroll, are you?”

Too-Ticky laughed. “No, Snufkin. He may be helping you along, but only one person can make you fully visible again.”

“Who?”

“You!” She poked him in the chest gently. “You’re the only person in the whole world who can make you visible again. You decide.”

“Do I?” The Snufkin asked. 

“You do.” She confirmed with a smile. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it, but at the end of the day, it’ll always come down to you. Have a nice day.” 

Snufkin watched her walk away.

He turned her words over in his mind. It felt like new, revolutionary information. It truly was up to him, wasn’t it? He chose whether or not to accept help. He chose whether or not he met their efforts halfway. He chose whether or not he stayed in a place that was helping him. He chose. This was all his decision. He wasn’t bound, afterall.

He turned, and when he looked up at Moominhouse he didn’t just see a house. He saw a home, a family, and, most of all, when he looked up he saw his freedom right there waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread??? Me??? Only after i've posted it and 20 people have already read it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Moomins fic! I meant for it to be a oneshot, but here we are with a multi-parter. I hope you like it. I already have three chapters done, but you'll get them in installments ^-^
> 
> To my usual readers, sorry this isn't a Camp Camp fic, though this does give me an idea...
> 
> Please, if you can, leave a comment and let me know what you think, areas to improve, predictions, or anything you can! If you can't, no hard feelings! Love you guys!


End file.
